Everything Will Be Alright
by breatheinwonderland
Summary: Sam's on a downwards spiral. Will the person causing the problem help her? Or will she let her be what she was destined to be?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. 'Kay?**

**A/N: Prologue. The actual story will tell how Sam got where she is.**

If there was one person Sam never wanted to end up like, it was her mother.

That's why she became friends with Carly in the first place

Funny how things turn out…

Because despite her efforts, here she was

sprawled across a strangers couch.

Drunk.

Her mom's typical Friday night.

And now hers.

She watched the people passing by.

She couldn't make out faces or voices; it was all just a giant mass of teenagers.

All here just to get their weekend fill.

None of them were like her.

_No one_ was like her.

This was her life now.

It's who she was always supposed to be.

She is a Puckett after all.

And that's all she'll ever be.

A Puckett.

A fuck up.

"_A Faggot"_

Her own thought stabbed her in the heart.

That only meant one thing to her.

She wasn't drunk enough.

She needed to be numb, to forget.

Carly sure has.

It's been three weeks, still no word from her.

From anyone actually.

And it was killing her.

No one cared about her…

So she had to stop caring about them.

She picked up another bottle and fell deeper into the couch.

Into her subconscious.

"_I need to forget" _She kept repeating over and over.

And it's ironic

How badly she wanted to forget,

And how impossible it was for her too.

Because even as she slipped into a deep sleep, her mind still came back to that one question

"_Why can't she love me?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did it wouldn't air on Nick**

**A/N: Finally got it going. This takes place before the prologue.**

Sam lay on Carly's couch, her head in Carly's lap.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

"Hm?"

"You wanna head upstairs? It's getting kind of late."

Sam grumbled. She didn't want to leave he comfortable position. "I don't wanna"

Carly chuckled and threaded her fingers through her friends long blonde locks

"C'mon. I'll play with your hair."

Sam was silent.

She would never admit it but she llovd it when Carly played with her hair.

"Sam?"

She remained silent.

Carly sighed "Okay, what if I make you bacon for breakfast?"

The blonde smiled and sat up. "Now you're speaking my language."

Carly laughed at her friend's predictable behavior and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Are you going to take a shower/"

Sam shrugged, "Nah maybe in the morning. After bacon. Do you have a night shirt I can sleep in?"

Carly smiled "sure"

Same changed quickly and laid down in Carly's bed.

"C'mon Cupcake. The quicker we sleep the quicker I get bacon."

Carly just rolled her eyes and slipped off her night shirt.

Sam noticed her friend's perfect curve and her porcelain white skin.

She had always admired Carly's body, always wanted it.

That wasn't weird, was it?

She shook her head.

No. Not at all.

Sam followed Carly's pants as she pulled them off.

She felt her heart speed up as it usually did.

"Ya know Carls, you're kind of hot."

Carly threw her a strange look over her shoulder.

"Uhm… Thanks?"

Sam shrugged acting nonchalant.

She didn't mean to say it, but hey, she doesn't mean to say a lot of things.

And they were best friends.

They could say stuff like that and they'd still be cool, right?

Right.

Carly threw on a night shirt and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Sa-"

"Wait."

Carly looked at her expectantly.

But Sam just sat there looking down and twirling a strand of her hair.

Carly rolled her eyes but smiled. Understanding what her friend wanted.

"C'mere"

Sam smiled and cuddled up next to her.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her chest.

She let out a sigh of contentment as Carly hands began to move in her hair.

"You know, on the inside, you're nothing but a big squishy marshmallow."

Sam chucked "Watch it Carls, I've got a reputation to keep."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're _such_ a rebel"

She squeezed her friend tight and kissed the top of her head.

"But you're _my_ rebel"

Sam stomach erupted with butterflies.

Her hands all of a sudden began to sweat and there was a lump in her throat that she just couldn't swallow.

She didn't get it.

She stayed up long after Carly's hand had stopped moving in her hair thinking about it.

Why was she so nervous?

It was normal for best friends to play with each other's hair, right?

And cuddle?

And kiss each others heads?

And call each other theirs?

It was perfectly normal, right?

RIGHT?

To be honest, Sam didn't know.

Carly is the only real friend she's ever had.

She doesn't know how these friendship things work.

She doesn't know what's normal.

And for the first time in her life, not knowing something scared her.

What if she messed up?

What if she crossed the line into something more… well, _friendly?_

She took a deep breath.

No it's okay.

She didn't feel that way about Carly.

It could all be cleared up.

Sam looked at her, she was fast asleep.

A soft smile rested on her lips.

Sam chewed the inside of her cheek.

She thought of all the times she's fallen asleep at night to dream of her.

She wondered if Carly ever dreamed of her.

If that was what she was doing right now.

God, she hoped so.


End file.
